


Broken Glass

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, Choking, Crying, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Togami does to his liking, Naegi is his favourite(ish) victim.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Broken Glass

Naegis back crashed against the cold wall, He coughes out an apology only to have it fall on deaf ears, "Fucking dumbass! Fat pig!" Togami yelled at him.

His entire body felt sore, Bruises were mindlessly littered across his entire being, It hurt.

"Honestly even Hagakure has more braincells than you, Maybe I should just fuck him, No?" Togami walked towards Naegi before swiftly stomping his stomach, Enjoying the vomit that poured put of his mouth seconds later.

"B-Bya-" "Shut up, If I wanted to hear your disgusting voice I would have spoken go you." Naegi watched as Togami raised his foot before digging it into Naegis own.

"God, You're a slut, Why were you even born?" Togami grabbed a handful of Naegis soft brown hair before yanking him back up, "Look at me when I fucking speak to you!" Naegi knew Togami was pissed just by the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll do better!" Naegi hissed against the pain. "Don't stutter, It's immature," Togami clicked his tongue and turned his head "Although, I don’t know what I expect from you of all people."

Naegi bit his tongue, Desperatly trying to stop himself from saying their different styles of life meant nothing.

"Oi, Bitch." Naegi turned his eyes back up to the Affluent Progeny infront of him, "Get on your hands and knees I'm bored." He shook his head no, He was too tired.

"That wasn't a fucking question, Naegi. I'm telling you now, Get on your knees." He shook his head again, Only this time Togami let go of his hair and instead wrapped his hands around Naegis neck, Squeezing tight.

"You piss me off, Naegi." He could barely breathe, Only managing small whines.

He was pushed to the floor when the grip on his neck stopped, He didn't open his mouth. 

"Do I have to tell you to do everything? Are you that fucking stupid?" Togami yanked another handful of Naegis hair, Making him look up at him.

"Makoto, You're in this room for a reason, You know why, Behave and I might let you eat the crumbs off my plate next week." That definetly wasn't true, Togami never let him eat unless he did everything right and he already messed today up. 

He didn't open his mouth, Togamis other hand booped him on the nose before squeezing it shut, Naegi couldn't breathe at all. 

Finally, He opened his mouth, Togami gave him a quick breather before pushing his pants down, Naegi didn't get aroused by the sight anymore. 

Togami pushed Naegis face against his crotch, "You know what to do, Use that tongue of yours for something good other than feed yourself with food you don't need."

Naegi nodded hesitantly, Using his teeth to pull down Togamis underwear had become a daily task and so, He was pretty good at it. 

'Maybe I'm the ultimate dick sucker. That's not funny' He argued with himself inside his head.

Once Togamis underwear were fully off, His face was forced again to his crotch, "Well? Still impressed at the size? Fucking slut." He was just above average but it's best to play along, Naegi nodded. 

"Ah ah ah~ Naegi you forgot something." He stared up at Togami in pure horror, Only to have his throat used when he least expected it.

He gagged around it, It hit the back of his tongue over and over, But Togamis moans he was doing something right... right?

His nose burned at smell, Jesus for someone all about being better than you he sure didn't take care of his lower half. His throat was especially sore, more so than his body.

"Makoto-!" Togami yelped, Pushing Naegi to the hilt as he came, Naegi gagged around it but even worse, He might vomit again. 

"Makoto..." Togamis voice was alot softer as he played with the smaller boys hair, Still not letting him off the hook. (or dick.)

Naegi looked up to Togami with glassy eyes, He was on the verge of sobbing.

Togami pulled him off with a "pop" coming from his mouth, Filled with... Naegi didn't want to think about that. "You're really beautiful sometimes." Togami smirked as Naegi cried silently, Togami pulled his pants up. 

"Hey, Come on, Don't cry, It wasn't that bad." He couldn't help it, Tears kept flowing.

"I said stop fucking crying you useless goddamn idiot!" Togamis foot came in contact with Naegis shoulder, Knocking him back into the wall with a thud.

He pulled his hands up to his cheeks, Wiping them as fast as he could, "S-S...Sorry...I'm sorry-! I'm sorry!" Togami clicked his tongue, "Awe... Baby..." Togami kneeled down to Naegis level, "Look at me, I won't hit you."

He looked up at Togami to be met with a soft kiss, It didn't mean anything special, Only a last resort.

He finally stopped crying after the kiss ended. "You know I love you, Right? I love you so much." He stared into Togamis lying eyes, "I... I-I love you too!" He smiled, God knows why.


End file.
